Juste Apres
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Une petite conversation entre Jarod et Mlle Parker, concernant les evenements survenus dans 'Til Death Do Us Part Confrontations


Le Centre ainsi que les personnages de Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney... sont la propriété des producteurs du Caméléon. Le reste est à moi. Merci de ne pas archiver et de ne pas emprunter les personnages "originaux" sans mon autorisation.  
  
Bonne lecture :-)  
  
L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 4, juste après l'épisode 'Til Death Do Us Part (Confrontations)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
JUSTE APRES  
  
  
Comment était-on supposé se sentir, juste après?  
  
Juste après avoir recueilli, en une fraction de seconde, un premier et un dernier souffle? Juste après avoir dit adieu à un de ses fantômes?  
  
Puissent-ils vivre et reposer en paix...  
  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
  
Elle avait froid.  
  
Aussi froid que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée perdue au milieu de ces gens qui avaient assisté à l'enterrement de sa mère, un groupe d'anonymes dans lequel seul le visage de Sydney lui était connu. Aussi froid que quand elle était rentrée du commissariat, ce jour où Tommy avait été assassiné, un an auparavant.  
  
Elle avait eu froid toute sa vie, les couloirs du Centre étaient glaciaux même lorsqu'ils étaient surchauffés, la sensation ne s'était estompée qu'en de rares occasions. Quand Jarod lui souriait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Quand Sydney avait pris ses mains dans les siennes. Quand elle avait pris Sydney dans ses bras parce qu'elle ne savait, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour apaiser la peine causée par la perte de son frère. Quand Debbie avait entremêlé ses doigts aux siens. Quand Tommy la regardait.  
  
Quand elle repensait au sourire de sa mère.  
  
Jarod avait eu raison - et l'idée ne provoqua même pas l'irritation qu'entraînait habituellement cette constatation - elle devait dire à Tommy ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, combien elle l'aimait. Peu importait que cela se fût produit un an trop tard, elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue. Elle avait réellement eu la sensation de danser cette dernière danse avec lui, de le tenir contre elle et de pouvoir, enfin, le laisser partir. Il n'était plus à elle, mais ce qu'ils avaient partagé, ce qu'ils avaient été, lui appartenait pour l'éternité.  
  
Elle n'avait pas froid parce que Tommy était mort: elle avait froid parce qu'il y avait eu Brigitte.  
  
Son père l'avait cru capable d'abattre la jeune femme pour se venger, il avait tout agencé de telle sorte qu'elle en eut la possibilité. L'ange exterminateur de papa, songea-t-elle sarcastiquement en se repliant sur elle-même. Elle remonta les genoux contre sa poitrine, serra les bras autour de ses jambes, roulée en boule dans son lit, enfouie sous les couvertures et les édredons. Brigitte avait atteint ce point où elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité, elle avait expulsé ce qui, aux yeux de papa n'était pas son enfant, ni même un bébé, mais la dernière pièce.  
  
Non qu'elle n'était pas décidée à tuer Brigitte en partant de chez elle la veille au soir. Elle avait trouvé ce dossier, et elle avait revu Thomas, affalé contre le mur de la véranda, sa nuque formant un angle bizarre avec sa tête, un filet de sang coulant proprement du trou causé par la balle. Mais elle avait compris en voyant la jeune femme étendue au milieu des couvertures et des coussins avec son ventre proéminent, dans le chalet désert, qu'elle ne le ferait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le faire. Elle en était incapable. Le constat l'avait soulagée. L'idée que son père avait imaginé et espéré le contraire la rendait malade.  
  
Les mains tremblantes, elle tendit le bras pour saisir le verre de whisky posé sur sa table de chevet. Ses vieux démons se réveillaient. Si elle avait eu des cigarettes dans la maison, et si cela n'avait pas été grâce à Tommy qu'elle n'avait pas recommencé à fumer, sans doute aurait-elle également succombé à celui-ci.  
  
Le téléphone sonna une bonne demi-douzaine de fois avant qu'elle réalise d'où venait le bruit. Elle regarda l'appareil sans comprendre, puis le réveil posé tout près. Deux heures du matin. A une heure pareille, ce ne pouvait être que Sydney qui s'inquiétait de savoir comment elle allait. Ou Jarod. Elle était en enfer. Elle posa le verre et décrocha le téléphone.  
  
"Oui?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix rendue méconnaissable par la fatigue et la lassitude.  
  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse, juste une sorte de souffle à l'autre bout du fil, et elle se redressa péniblement au milieu de ses oreillers. Elle n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité du pervers. Le dernier type à lui avoir débité des insanités au téléphone avait raccroché précipitamment. Et rappelé cinq minutes plus tard pour présenter des excuses. Parfait, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, quelqu'un sur qui elle allait pouvoir se défouler.  
  
"Je porte une guêpière en dentelle rouge, dit-elle sur un ton suggestif, et un 9 mm avec lequel je serai ravie de m'entraîner sur la minuscule cible constituée par ce qui vous pend entre les jambes."  
  
Silence. Pas marrant, ce type, manquait de répartie. Elle allait raccrocher quand enfin son interlocuteur se décida à émettre un son articulé:  
  
"Mlle Parker?"  
  
La voix, nettement hésitante, était celle de Jarod. Pas si éloigné que ça du pervers, en fin de compte. Elle laissa sa tête retomber contre les oreillers et ferma les yeux. Elle aurait rougi, si elle s'en était souciée et si elle s'était souvenue de la façon de s'y prendre.  
  
"Tu as une bonne raison, siffla-t-elle, de me réveiller en pleine nuit pour me souffler dans les oreilles comme un obsédé sexuel?  
  
- Tu ne dormais pas," releva-t-il, presque surpris par le mensonge.  
  
Elle ne voulait pas savoir, décida-t-elle, comment il pouvait être au courant de cela.  
  
Légèrement piqué par l'insulte mais refusant de l'admettre, il poursuivit sur un ton sarcastique: "Je ne te soufflais pas dans les oreilles. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce que tu décroches ton téléphone de façon aussi amène, j'ai cru m'être trompé de numéro."  
  
Et Dieu préserve Jarod de jamais commettre la moindre erreur, songea-t-elle.  
  
"Je viens d'avoir droit à une version moderne et personnelle d'une tragédie grecque, Jarod, alors fais-moi une faveur: paye-toi gentiment ma tête que je puisse t'insulter et raccrocher.  
  
- Ce n'était pas vraiment le but de mon appel."  
  
Elle avala une lampée de whisky, consciente qu'il ne lui dirait le peu qu'il était disposé à lui révéler qu'après l'avoir torturée sans merci et entraînée sur un jeu de piste supplémentaire.  
  
Sauf que cette nuit était une nuit où elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de jouer. Pas la moindre envie, ni la moindre énergie.  
  
"Parker? insista-t-il.  
  
- Ne compte pas sur moi pour me prêter à ton tour de chien savant et te demander, mais-quel-est-donc-le-but-de-ton-appel-Jarod?  
  
- Je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais," répondit-il, considérant sans doute qu'elle venait de se contredire.  
  
Elle avait le choix entre raccrocher et débrancher le téléphone, ou répondre à la question de Jarod, avec la possibilité, s'il allait trop loin, de lui sortir une réplique bien sentie, puis, au bout du compte, de raccrocher et débrancher le téléphone.  
  
Elle étouffa un soupir.  
  
Comment se faisait-il que la seule personne devant laquelle elle pouvait reconnaître toute la vérité... *presque toute la vérité* soit également son adversaire le plus acharné?  
  
"Mieux vis-à-vis de Tommy." Elle éteignit la lumière et se laissa glisser tout au fond du lit, se contentant pour éclairer la chambre du rayon de lune argenté qui filtrait par la jointure des rideaux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin... elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de voir quelque chose pour ajouter: "Je devais le lui dire, tu avais raison."  
  
Ce qu'elle aurait pu lui pardonner, songea-t-elle, s'il avait eu le bon goût de se lancer dans une de leurs parties de ping-pong et de s'en vanter. Mais, décent et amical jusqu'au bout, il ajouta simplement:  
  
"Et vis-à-vis de ton père?"  
  
Elle roula sur le côté, le téléphone coincé entre la joue et l'oreiller, et remonta les genoux contre sa poitrine en une position foetale.  
  
"C'est lui qui a laissé ce dossier Z-3 chez moi. Il voulait que je la trouve. Il voulait que je la tue pour être débarrassé d'elle. Ou bien, il a inventé cette histoire de contrat sur leurs têtes pour qu'elle s'isole et il m'a envoyée là-bas pour être sûr que le bébé survivrait. Sachant qu'*elle* n'avait pas la moindre chance." Elle ferma les yeux. "Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il s'est servi d'elle, et il s'est servi de moi."  
  
Et sans doute des années plus tôt s'était-il également servi de sa mère. Les protestations de bonne foi et d'affection de M. Parker envers feue sa première épouse sonnaient creux, cette nuit.  
  
"Tu étais pourtant partie avec l'intention de la tuer," souligna-t-il.  
  
Elle eut un geste qui, dans une autre position, aurait pu passer pour un haussement d'épaules.  
  
"Je suis pas une meurtrière. Je ne tue pas les gens de sang-froid, Jarod.  
  
- Je m'en souviendrai, la prochaine fois que tu braqueras ton arme sur moi."  
  
Comme si elle pouvait garder la tête froide quand il se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire...  
  
"Et, ajouta-t-elle, je n'aime pas que l'histoire se répète."  
  
Répéter l'histoire pour un vulgaire désir de vengeance? Faire de l'enfant qui venait de naître une victime de son entourage, comme elle-même l'avait été? Maman n'aurait pas voulu cela. Tommy n'aurait pas voulu cela. Et quel que soit le mal qu'avait pu lui faire Brigitte, quels que soient les espoirs que la nettoyeuse avait pu lui enlever en appuyant sur la détente, elle ne pouvait pas vouloir cela non plus.  
  
"T'a-t-elle dit d'où venaient les ordres?" lui demanda Jarod.  
  
Son ton était de nouveau grave, et elle se souvint qu'il était tout autant concerné qu'elle. Amis. L'espace de quelques minutes, elle l'avait presque oublié, Jarod et Tommy avaient été amis. Un frisson lui descendit le long de l'épine dorsale. Thomas avait parlé d'elle à Frankenboy, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait pu lui raconter - Dieu, et Rumeur. Si elle retrouvait les enregistrements de la mise sur écoute, elle pourrait le savoir, savoir ce que le Caméléon avait pu apprendre sur elle. En supposant que Tommy avait pu lui apprendre des choses qu'il ignorait encore.  
  
Elle n'avait, se rendit-elle compte, pas la moindre envie d'écouter ces bandes, le petit bout de conversation sur lequel Broots était parvenu à mettre la main lui suffisait largement.  
  
"Mon père m'a dit que l'ordre venait du Triumvirat. Brigitte m'a dit exactement l'inverse. Elle a reçu ses instructions de l'intérieur du Centre, sans qu'elle sache de qui."  
  
*Le Triumvirat vous dit de sauter, et vous demandez sur qui.*  
  
Pas que le Triumvirat.  
  
"Mais au bout du compte, le résultat est le même, fit Jarod d'une voix rendue rauque par le chagrin. Thomas se retrouve six pieds sous terre."  
  
Par leur faute à tous les deux, songea-t-elle. Pas celle de Jarod, pas la sienne, la leur. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir cette idée de les mettre en contact, elle n'aurait pas dû laisser les choses aller si loin, ils auraient dû deviner comment cela se terminerait. C'était le Centre, après tout.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, si longtemps que Parker commença à penser qu'il avait coupé la communication, jusqu'au moment où il demanda:  
  
"Le bébé... c'est une fille ou un garçon?"  
  
Elle s'extirpa un sourire, refusant de penser que son père ne s'était même pas inquiété de lui poser cette question.  
  
"Un petit garçon. D'après les médecins, il y a un problème avec les poumons et il est en couveuse, mais il s'en sortira. Il est solide."  
  
Mieux valait être solide pour survivre au Centre.  
  
"Mlle Parker, faisant office d'obstétricienne. Je regrette quand même d'avoir raté ça, fit-il avec une pointe d'humour.  
  
- Moi aussi, je connais quelques petits trucs, Jarod. Mon tailleur est complètement foutu, à présent, mais je..." Elle s'interrompit brusquement, incapable de continuer sur ce mode, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. "Je ne les laisserai pas lui faire de mal, acheva-t-elle doucement.  
  
- Il aurait pu trouver pire ange gardien."  
  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le rayon de lune filtrant à travers les rideaux avait été depuis longtemps remplacé par un rai de soleil, la tonalité discrète mais insistante du téléphone résonnait au creux de son oreille, et la forme du combiné s'était imprimé dans sa joue.  
  
Pas de cauchemars, plus de visions et, quelque part durant la nuit, Jarod avait dû finir par couper la communication. Mais, avec un peu de chance, assez tard pour que les systèmes de repérage installés par Broots parviennent à déjouer ses leurres et à localiser la source de l'appel.  
  
La journée aurait pu commencer plus mal.  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
14 mars 2001-18 janvier 2002 


End file.
